


Eterno resplandor

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiki solo recordaba el mar. Salir a dialogar o intentar mirar afuera era algo inconcebible para el joven, era algo imposible y aterrador... </p><p>"No lo hagas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eterno resplandor

_Dicen que la mente humana es un misterio y que solo utilizamos un pequeño porcentaje. También dicen que cuando algo traumático nos sucede, la mente se bloquea intentando olvidar los recuerdos, pero estos permanecen allí, en lo más recóndito de nuestra mente. Y frente a un hecho, de repente, en un chispazo... lo recordamos todo. Absolutamente todo._

**One Shot**

Kiki era un joven apuesto, con sus veinte años a cuesta y su cabello con el color del fuego, era un dios griego, aunque su descendencia claramente fuera otra. Siendo el nuevo Santo de Aries sus obligaciones eran evidentes; pero por más que intentaba recordar cómo llegó allí, solo rememoraba estar frente al mar.

Kiki solo recordaba el mar. Algo que lo seducía con la misma magnitud con la que lo aterraba. Y aunque quisiera, jamás podría ir a visitarlo, pues de su Templo no salía.

Aries se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, reparando viejas y nuevas armaduras, armaduras de sus compañeros a los cuales no los conocía ni por nombre. Salir a dialogar o intentar mirar afuera era algo inconcebible para el joven, era algo imposible y aterrador... como el mar.

Desde su llegada a la primera Casa un hombre mayor siempre estuvo a su lado, un hombre que le infundía respeto, fuera por su porte o por su manera de hablar. Había algo en él que le inspiraba respeto y a la vez rechazo. De no tener que estar en el Santuario, de seguro ese hombre barbudo y canoso estaría en algún lugar del mundo ejerciendo una sabia profesión.

Kiki recibía los informes mediante el hombre que lo recibió y lo acompañó desde su llegada, pero jamás asistió a una sola reunión, algo que los demás comprendían, y si no lo hacían, eso a Kiki lo tenía sin cuidado.

Cansado de escuchar la misma voz toda la noche, el joven se levantó de la cama y caminó en penumbras hasta la cocina para beber un poco de agua.

"No lo hagas"

Maldición, otra vez. Aparentemente la voz no tenía pensado dejarlo tranquilo en todo lo que restaba de noche. Kiki bebió el agua y caminó hasta el sillón, se sentó en el y prendió la televisión, aparato que el señor Kido le había dejado para que se entretuviera. Desde ese lugar, desde ese cómodo sillón, Kiki estaba al tanto de cómo era el mundo. Imágenes que le ofrecía ese aparato electrónico confeccionaban la idea de mundo. Kiki no recordaba nada, ni quién era ni su pasado, y ese televisor le permitía descubrir cómo vivía la gente, cómo eran los países, y hasta le permitía observar el imponente mar, desde una película o un noticiero.

"No lo hagas"

Kiki, acostumbrado desde su llegada, ignoró la voz y siguió cambiando de canal. Sin embargo en ese último tiempo era más reiterativa y cercana. Harto, apagó la televisión y se encaminó a su cuarto para intentar dormir un poco.

**(…)**

Despertó cuando apenas comenzaba la claridad del día. Se levantó para realizar sus obligaciones y, prácticamente sin desayunar, comenzó con sus labores habituales. Por la entrada del amplio Templo una figura se acercaba. Kiki supo quién era.

—Hola, señor Kido —saludó sin levantar su vista y siguió reparando un casco viejo e inutilizable.  
—Hola, niño. ¿Cómo has amanecido? —El hombre mayor, vestido con camisa blanca y pantalón de traje gris, lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia.  
—No lo sé. Bien, supongo...  
—Por lo que veo... no —contradijo Kido observando con gravedad al joven—. ¿Las voces no te dejaron dormir? —preguntó siendo conocedor de los sucesos.  
—Algo así —contestó Kiki con desgano finalizando con la reparación—. No sé para qué reparo estos trastos si nadie los utiliza... —murmuró más que nada para sí mismo.  
—Dime, ¿ha estado diciéndote lo mismo de siempre? —curioseó con sumo interés.  
—Sí. Su repertorio no ha variado —respondió mientras limpiaba la mesa de trabajo.

"No lo hagas", era lo único que esa voz le decía.

—Por algo será. Deberías prestarle más atención —pronuncio Kido aparentando desinterés.

A Kiki siempre le perturbó eso, y quizás era la razón por la que sentía ese rechazo hacia el hombre. Solía acotar frases por el estilo, como si fuera conocedor de los hechos.

—¿Quiere algo para beber? —ofreció Kiki mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, detrás el señor Kido lo siguió.  
—Café —aceptó el hombre sentándose en la mesa.

Un largo silencio se produjo en ese lugar, un ambiente extraño y un aire pesado se instaló entre ellos. El hombre mayor observaba con gravedad a Kiki quien solo atino a bajar la mirada para escapar de aquellos ojos penetrantes.

—Y, dígame... ¿alguna novedad? —preguntó el joven intentando quebrar ese silencio y esa pesadez.  
—No. La verdad que desde que tú has llegado no hay novedades —respondió Kido cruzándose de brazos y recostando la espalda en la silla.  
—¿Y ese niño? El que corretea en los alrededores. ¿Quién es? —En varias ocasiones Kiki se había encontrado con un niño de unos doce años, muy callado y reservado... demasiado. Cuando ingresó a su templo sin permiso la tarde anterior, Aries le preguntó cordialmente su nombre y el niño no le respondió.  
—Ah... ese jovencito... —Asintió varias veces—. No lo sabemos. Apareció un buen día y no habla.  
—¿Es mudo? —preguntó Kiki levantando la taza vacía del hombre para llevarla a la pileta.  
—No lo sabemos. No sabemos absolutamente nada de él, no habla. No ha pronunciado palabra desde que llegó, ni tampoco ha tenido algún contacto con alguien. Y como no representa una amenaza...  
—Puede ser un espía —dijo Kiki analizando la situación.  
—No. ¿Un espía? ¿De quién? No, ese niño no es una amenaza, no tiene el cosmos de un guerrero —contradijo Kido negando con la cabeza—. Aparentemente no tiene a nadie, porque nadie ha venido a buscarlo. Come en los Templos, cuando los demás guerreros le dejan sobras, pero... ni siquiera da las gracias.  
—Qué raro —soltó Kiki caminando hasta el marco de la puerta y echando un vistazo al exterior susurró—: ¿cómo habrá llegado?  
—Creo que algo malo le debió haber ocurrido —pronunció Kido prácticamente adivinando los pensamientos de Kiki —. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo hizo para ingresar al Santuario. Quizás escapando de algo o de alguien —finalizó con la mirada entristecida.

Kiki volteó y observó al hombre. Supo que a algo había ido a su Templo, pues si no le traía novedades ¿qué hacía allí?

—Dígame, Señor Kido... ¿a qué ha venido?

Recién ahí el hombre depositó la vista en el joven, era cierto, para algo había ido, prácticamente lo había olvidado, aunque nunca se olvidaba de nada.

—He decidido que sería bueno un poco de ayuda para ti. Ya sabes, con el Templo y las labores de Aries.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —Kiki no comprendía la finalidad de aquella ayuda.  
—Traeré a alguien para que te ayude, un armero al igual que tú.  
—No. Se lo agradezco, pero yo puedo solo —Lo último que quería Kiki era la presencia de otra persona, suficiente tenía con aquella voz que no lo dejaba dormir.  
—Además, sería bueno para ti tener un poco de compañía —dijo Kido poniéndose de pie para intentar convencerlo, pero el joven dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su taller.  
—De veras... se lo agradezco, pero...  
—No vivirá contigo, si eso es lo que quieres —dijo el hombre con rapidez, adivinando los prejuicios del joven pelirrojo—. Puede venir a ver cómo estás o a hacerte compañía. Es que... —Kido decidió sincerarse— tengo unos trabajos para hacer y... no podré visitarte asiduamente, me gustaría que alguien de confianza lo haga por mí.

No podía decirle que “no” a aquel hombre que lo había ayudado desde su llegada, Kiki levantó la mirada y cerró los ojos a la vez que asentía, aceptando la propuesta.

A los pocos días un joven extraño se presentó en el Templo de Aries. Kiki supo que era un extraño pues no reconoció su cosmos. Aunque... a la vez su presencia le resultaba tan familiar.

Llegó al taller, golpeó la puerta que ya estaba abierta y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo trabajando.

—Permiso... el Señor Kido... —intentó hablar el muchacho, pero Kiki lo interrumpió.  
—Yo soy Kiki. ¿Tu nombre? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada.  
—Sí, lo sé. Yo me llamo Muu —dijo el hombre con la voz apagada y un deje de tristeza.

Era lógico, pensó Kiki. Seguramente Kido le había hablado de él antes de que se presentara. Sin embargo, había algo tan familiar en él, Kiki lo descubrió o quiso creer que esa sensación se debía a la similitud de rasgos, pues cuando levantó la vista asombrado pudo ver los dos puntos en lugar de ceja. Tan parecidos.

—Tu nombre... me es tan familiar... —dijo el pelirrojo sin importancia.

Muu solo atinó a bajar la mirada con los ojos enrojecidos.

Quizás era alguien que conoció en un tiempo y que había olvidado, como olvidó tantas otras cosas. Ese hombre era extremadamente bello, tenía una cabellera larga y morada, sus rasgos bien marcados, auguraba que rondaba los 30 años o más.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, en completo silencio. Si Kiki se consideraba un hombre de pocas palabras, estas eran prácticamente inexistentes en Muu.

Llegada la noche Muu debió retirarse, pero una figura se presentó en el Templo, acercándose con duda hasta donde Kiki descansaba luego de una tarde de arduo trabajo. El hombre, de cabellera verde y larga, observó alrededor, y al notar que se encontraba solo comenzó a hablar en voz baja y con prisa, como temiendo que lo descubrieran.

—Escúchame, Kiki... —El aludido se guardó la sorpresa, aquel hombre de aspecto tan similar a él y que sabía su nombre, había aparecido como un fantasma y le hablaba con el terror pintado en el rostro—. Debes escapar de aquí cuanto antes. Tienes que darte cuenta…  
—¿Quién eres? —Se atrevió a preguntar el joven sin quitar la mirada de aquellos puntos en la frente del hombre.  
—Eso no tiene importancia. Tienes que encontrar la manera de escapar.  
—¿De qué? ¿De quién? —En medio del amplio pasillo destinado a comunicar los demás Templos se encontraba desarmado ante tal pedido.  
—Te están engañando... Kido y Muu. Debes escapar de ellos... —Vio como alguien caminaba en la penumbra con suma rapidez, supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo—. A ellos les conviene mantenerte encerrado, has preguntas y descubrirás la verdad. Presta atención y verás cómo te manipulan con sus palabras y con... ¡por Athena! —se censuró al ver al Señor Kido junto a dos hombres.  
—Shion... ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó el hombre con gravedad, los dos guerreros que lo acompañaban lo arrastraron hasta la salida del Templo, mientras este le gritaba a Kiki—: ¡Tienes que salir! ¡Es la única forma! ¡Kiki!

Confundido Kiki desvió la mirada, pero al sentir como el Señor Kido pasaba un brazo fraternalmente sobre su hombro depositó los ojos confundido en el rostro del hombre.

—No le hagas caso, Kiki —comenzaron a adentrarse al Templo.  
—¿Quién era?  
—Es... simplemente un escudero. Ha sido un Santo en antaño, pero... ha cometido un error y fue desacreditado. Ahora es solo un escudero —mintió.  
—Pero... él... —Kiki recordó el nombre del extraño: Shion. Quiso indagar más, pero fue interrumpido.  
—No te preocupes, no se acercará a ti otra vez, te lo prometo.  
—Tenía dos puntos... al igual que yo... y al igual que Muu... —recordó el pelirrojo, en parte advertido por el otro.  
—Eso... no tiene nada que ver contigo.

¿Por qué eludió la pregunta? ¿Por qué era esquivo con su pasado? Por todos los dioses del Olimpo... quizás Shion tenía razón.

—Señor Kido... ¿usted sabe quién soy?  
—Ya lo hablamos, Kiki —El hombre se negó a hablar.

Llegaron a la cocina y aún Kiki seguía turbado por todo lo sucedido. Aquel hombre llamado Muu, tan parecido a él, luego ese otro con las mismas características, quien le había dicho que... ¿escapara? ¿De qué? ¿De quién?

Se sentaron a la mesa, Kido guardó silencio, él no hablaría salvo que Aries lo hiciera primero y así fue.

—Yo he llegado hace ocho meses. Usted me trajo... Dios ¿por qué no recuerdo?

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podía ser que no recordara siquiera en qué había llegado al Santuario? ¿A pie? ¿Traído por alguien?

Traído por alguien... y ese alguien era Kido. ¿Quién demonios era Kido? Kiki no lo supo nunca y sin embargo el hombre parecía saber más que él. ¿Por qué le negaba su pasado? De nuevo, como respuesta, encontró las palabras de aquel escudero llamado Shion.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ese escudero? —inquirió el hombre con sumo interés, esquivando la pregunta del joven.  
—¿Por qué quiere saber? —Algo raro a Kiki, algo que no le gustó, lo perturbó de sobremanera. Quizás el interés desmedido de Kido.  
—Me parece alguien peligroso para ti.  
—¿Peligroso para mí? —Mostró sorpresa, el diálogo con el escudero le trajo a la memoria sus palabras—. Dígame, señor Kido... ¿qué sabe de mí? Cuénteme todo, no importa lo que sea.  
—Kiki... —suspiró el hombre en señal de cansancio—. Sé de ti, lo mismo que tú. Eras el único sucesor de Aries. Llegaste al Templo y ocupaste el lugar.

El pelirrojo sintió como las mentiras se clavaban en su pecho, además aquello carecía de lógica. ¿Llego traído por la corriente? ¿Por el aire mismo? ¿Amaneció un día tirado en las afueras del templo?... Todo era tan ilógico. Siendo hábil lo preguntó.

—¿Y entonces... cómo sabe mi nombre?

El Señor Kido guardó silencio y se puso de pie.

—Escúchame bien, Kiki... No quiero verte con ese escudero. —Comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior. Lugar al que supuestamente Kiki le temía.  
—No escape —dijo con cierta autoridad, yendo tras el hombre, pero este ya se había ido.

Kiki se desplomó sobre el sillón, por completo abatido. ¿De quién debía escapar? ¿De Kido? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué escondía? Y Shion ¿por qué quería ayudarlo? Tanto había pasado... La cabeza iba a explotarle.

"No lo hagas"

Lo último que le faltaba: Esa odiosa voz en su cabeza repitiéndole una y otra vez lo mismo.

De súbito se puso de pie y pateó con furia la pequeña mesa que dividía el sillón con el televisor a la vez que lanzó un sonoro grito que retumbó en el Templo.

—¡¿Qué demonios no debo hacer?!

Sus ojos desorbitados y enrojecidos por la impotencia de no recordar, y esa sensación de ser usado que no lo abandonaba. Con las manos en la cintura buscó regularizar su agitada respiración, justo cuando de soslayo vio a alguien, a un pequeño. El mismo que andaba rondando el Santuario.

Se acercó a él un poco más calmado, y como pudo, a pesar de la furia que lo carcomía, le sonrió para que no se sintiera amenazado. El niño, quien según Kido no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción desde su llegada, le correspondió la sonrisa con otra a la vez que apoyaba el dedo índice en la frente de Kiki.

El pelirrojo comprendió lo que quiso decirle. Ambos tenían esos puntos. Tanta era la similitud que fue como verse en un espejo.

—¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

El niño negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, quién sabe adónde; Kiki lo vio alejarse con lentitud. Desvió la mirada al desorden que había causado y colocó en su lugar la mesa de madera. ¿Por qué era todo tan confuso? Por momentos Aries no sabía cuándo estaba despierto y cuándo soñaba. Soñar... era todo tan real y a la vez tan irreal.

 **(…)  
**  
Quiso dormir un poco, pero la voz no mostraba indicios de permitírselo. De mal en peor los gemidos provenientes de las afueras eran un tanto perturbadores. Por no decir excitantes. ¿Gemidos? Kiki se puso de pie y en ropa interior caminó hasta el pasillo de su Templo. Era evidente que dos personas hacían el amor muy cerca de allí. Caminó hipnotizado por aquellos sonidos, arrastrado como por una ola. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba afuera...

 

Él siempre le tuvo terror al exterior.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? En su momento no lo meditó demasiado, aquellos gemidos ejercieron un magnetismo en el joven que no le permitió analizar demasiado los hechos. 

Llegó al lugar y detrás de unas columnas caídas yacían dos hombres en completa desnudez. Kiki reconoció a quien estaba con las rodillas en el suelo al igual que las manos. Era ese hombre llamado Muu. Aries estiró la cabeza para ver con quien estaba, y de manera furiosa, era Shion quien lo penetraba.

Kiki se alejó con una extraña sensación en su corazón. ¿Celos quizás? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por quién? Así como se alejó de su Templo, con esa rapidez llegó y se acostó en la cama para intentar dormir de una buena vez.

 

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad, debido a que en esa ocasión la voz le gritó con fuerza, rebotando en su cerebro. Abrió sus ojos y por un instante creyó oír el mar... pero no, no lo era.

Giró la cabeza, pues la presencia de alguien en el mismo lugar lo alertó. De pie bajo el marco de la puerta una figura alta y esbelta lo observaba dormir.

—Lo siento. No quise despertarte... —La figura se acercó hasta Kiki.  
—¿Usted? —reconoció la voz, aún más cuando el hombre se dejó ver.  
—Necesito hablarte...  
—¿Shion es su nombre, cierto?  
—Sí. Kiki, escúchame... debes escapar de aquí... debemos escapar...  
—¿Por qué? ¿De quién? —El joven se incorporó en la cama mientras que el otro se sentaba a su lado.  
—Te están manejando. Te están manipulando. No te permiten salir...  
—No, se equivoca. Yo no quiero salir...  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con gravedad y un breve silencio se produjo.  
—Le temo al exterior.  
—Eso es lo que quieren hacerte creer... por Athena, Kiki... están en tu cabeza...

Kiki meditó aquellas palabras, si era cierto que le temía al exterior ¿por qué no experimentó nada cuando salió a espiarlo?

—¿Quiénes?  
—La "gente" del Santuario, todos... —La voz de Shion sonó preocupada y desesperante.  
—¿El Señor Kido?  
—También Muu —asintió—; el Señor Kido te ha puesto a Muu para que te vigile. Debes escapar.  
—Espere... —A Kiki le comenzó a molestar la insistencia del hombre— ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué fin me tendrían encerrado? —No podía confiar en aquel señor de buenas a primera.  
—Porque les conviene —Shion se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana para espiar—. No he podido averiguar bien... pero todos estos años he intentado ver con qué fin hacen desaparecer a los Santos. Kiki... —murmuró Shion dando la vuelta para mirarlo— Yo también fui un Santo, pero como metí mis narices inventaron un pretexto para echarme de la Orden. Kiki, fui Patriarca hace muchos años —reveló el hombre con severidad, intentando convencerlo.  
—¿Un Santo? Sí, lo supe... pero jamás creí que también Patriarca...  
—Durante mi patriarcado no he visto nada raro, bueno, salvo las revueltas y obviando a Saga; pero... las cosas se tornaron obscuras, sombrías...

Las cortinas blancas que adornaban la ventana ondearon gracias al viento que se coló por la abertura.

—¿Desaparecer a los Santos? —pronunció el joven recordando las palabras. Levantó la vista preguntando con los ojos.  
—Sí... tú nunca has salido de este Templo, y tampoco te dejaría el Señor Kido, pues de esa forma descubrirías que eres el único... y por tu amnesia no representas una amenaza.  
—¿Y el niño? —De repente la figura del pequeño le vino fugaz a la mente.  
—¿Qué niño?

En apariencias Shion no conocía al pequeño que andaba rondando el Santuario. Si pudiera hablar le preguntaría por sus demás compañeros; pero, con razón no representaba una amenaza para el Santuario.

—No pude averiguar nada, ni por qué los Santos desaparecieron, ni quién es en verdad el Señor Kido, ¿un dios, tal vez? El Santuario está tan vacío, ninguno de mis compañeros han dado señales de vida desde hace más de ocho años. Ni la diosa, ni los demás guerreros... No puedo irme sin saber lo que ocurrió. Si una guerra se llegara a presentar... solo estamos nosotros dos. ¡Por Zeus, seria caótico si alguna amenaza se presentara en la Tierra!

De repente todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para Kiki, el hecho de reparar armaduras viejas que nadie utilizaría y la insistencia por mantenerlo ocupado en su oficio, sin obviar la constante evasión del Señor Kido sobre su pasado. ¿Quién era el Señor Kido? Ni él lo sabía, quizás —como había dicho Shion— algún dios.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada confundido, sus ojos del tiempo se empañaron. Fraternalmente Shion se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo, un abrazo cálido y placentero.

—¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago aquí? —sollozó Kiki.  
—Tranquilo...estoy aquí. Te ayudare a salir, juntos.  
—¿Y usted? —recapacitó el joven— ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?

Shion cerró los ojos y meditó bien la respuesta, antes de contestarle lo estrechó aun más contra su cuerpo.

—Porque ambos estamos encerrados en este lugar. No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo, pero no es bueno... y quiero sacarte...

Por el momento Kiki se contentó con la respuesta y recordó a Muu, rápidamente se separó de Shion. ¿Quién era en verdad Shion? ¿Realmente estaba ahí para ayudarlo? Entonces ¿qué hacía con Muu?

—Usted... usted... hoy yo lo vi... estaba con Muu —balbuceó confundido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se aferró a ella.

"No lo hagas"

De nuevo esa voz, justo en ese momento. Shion lo miró confundido e intentó acercarse, pero Kiki lo separó con una mano.

—¿A qué... a qué te refieres con Muu?  
—Yo... los vi... juntos... en la arena, teniendo sexo... —Las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

Frunció su seño confundido hasta que comprendió.

—Kiki... debes creerme... yo no estuve con Muu. Tienes que darte cuenta, están en tu cabeza.  
—¿En... mi... cabeza?  
—Sí. Hipnosis. Una técnica. Te hacen ver lo que ellos quieren que veas, tu mente está poblada de recuerdos que no son tuyos, que no fueron vividos en realidad.

Por Athena... era todo tan difícil. Si eso era cierto, la voz que le hablaba ¿era producto de todo eso?

"No lo hagas"

Quizás, entonces, nunca había salido de su Templo o ¿sí? Se sintió aun más confundido y mareado, levantó la vista y observó a aquel imponente hombre.

—Nunca... ¿nunca estuviste con Muu? —Un destello de celos en Kiki que fue sorpresivo hasta para él.

El hombre se le acercó una vez que se lo permitió. Lo abrazó de manera cálida y depositó, en respuesta, un beso en sus labios que fue correspondido de manera impetuosa. Poco a poco las ropas fueron quitadas. Kiki tembló ante el ejemplar de humano que sus ojos veían. Shion por su parte se entretuvo con su morena piel, saboreándola y añorándola. Era tan bello.

El pelirrojo se sintió lleno de un calor inexplicable y a la vez extrañamente conocido. Llevó las caricias más allá, estimulando a quien correspondió el trato con un fuerte gemido.

Acostado sobre el antiguo Patriarca, una sensación extraña lo inundó.

Un fuego y una pasión inexplicable...

Sentía que aquel ser debía ser suyo y de nadie más... y el que se interpusiera en su camino lo asesinaría.

De repente una idea le llegó. ¿Y si aquello solo era una jugarreta de su mente? ¿Y si no era real? El dolor y el placer eran la prueba que necesitaba... Era tan real todo.

Había hecho el amor con aquel desconocido, entregándose de una manera morbosa y amorosa, tan contradictorio como real. Sintió que lo amó desde el principio, incluso mucho antes. Se sintió asqueado por un breve instante, pues era un afecto muy especial, como el que se le tiene a un padre...

—¿Me ayudarás a salir? —preguntó Kiki como pudo una vez que su respiración se regularizó.  
—Sí. Escaparemos juntos —Shion se sentó en la cama para vestirse—. Debo irme, está por amanecer y Kido enviará a alguien para espiarte. Quizás a Muu. —Terminó de vestirse en completo silencio y con rapidez por si alguien aparecía—. Kiki, escúchame bien: dentro de una hora y media vendré a buscarte. Espérame y te sacare de aquí.

Kiki asintió y saludó a su hombre llevándose una mano a su pecho. ¿Y si nada era real? ¿Y si Shion no era real? Pero lo que hicieron en esa cama... por Dionisio, que fue real.

El pelirrojo volteó y se acostó. ¿Debía confiar en Shion o en el Señor Kido?

**(…)**

Kiki despertó y por la ventana se podía ver la luna. ¡Por Tanathos! ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Durmió o se mantuvo despierto?

Shion... lo recordó de súbito y se puso de pie para vestirse. Supuestamente iba a ir a buscarlo.

Con su pantalón marrón oscuro y una camisola blanca salió hasta la puerta principal. Nadie. Ni un alma. Ningún indicio de él. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Se habría arrepentido? Esas y millares eran las preguntas que se hizo Kiki.

"No lo hagas"

No... no, ahora, por favor... no en este momento.

"No lo hagas"

Como siempre, Kiki ignoró la voz y dirigió sus pasos hasta la salida trasera de su Templo, observó las escalinatas y se preguntó si era cierto que no había ningún Santo. Miró de nuevo hacia adelante y lo meditó. ¿Para dónde iría? ¿A averiguar si en verdad estaba el Santuario desolado? ¿O intentaría darse a la fuga? El amplio pasillo se encontraba desierto, solo debía elegir.

"No lo hagas"

Caminó hasta la entrada del Templo y atravesó el amplio marco, tan alto que la vista casi no alcanzaba al techo. Miró las estrellas y la luna en todo su esplendor, tomó aire y dio un paso afuera. Bien, no tuvo pánico. No le tenía miedo al exterior entonces.

Una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Kiki... ¿qué haces? —Kido se acercó presuroso hasta el joven, como siempre vestido con un pantalón de traje gris y su camisa blanca.  
—Kido... yo... —¿Que haría? Era momento de decidir— Me voy...

El rostro de Señor palideció por completo.

—¿Cómo... si tú...? —balbuceó nervioso, acercándose más—. Tú le temes al exterior. Si sales, lo único que conseguirás es entrar en shock. Tu no recuerdas la última vez, pero así fue...

Kiki asintió comprendiendo la situación. Aparentemente el Señor Kido no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. De nuevo con palabras persuasivas. ¿Todo ese tiempo lo estuvo manipulando, aprovechándose de su confusión?

Ese era el momento de averiguarlo. El pelirrojo echó a correr...

—¡Kiki, no... espera! —gritó con desesperación y corrió tras él— ¡No sabes lo que haces, escúchame!

El hombre mayor se llevó las manos a las rodillas intentando regularizar la respiración, no era competencia para un joven de veinte años. Lo mejor, quizás, era dejarlo ir... tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para comprender. Por eso Kido no fue detrás de él y se dio la vuelta rogando porque así fuera. Desde su llegada quiso ayudarlo y parecía que al fin sus esfuerzos estaban dando sus frutos.

Kiki llegó agitado y descontrolado hasta un barranco. ¿Un barranco? ¿Desde cuándo ese barranco estaba ahí de manera desubicada frente a su Templo? ¿Y las escalinatas? El pelirrojo levantó la vista, el viento caprichoso le revolvió los bucles, los acomodó y observo detenidamente... el mar.

"No lo hagas"

El mar... imponente, avasallante, bello, único, magnífico. No había cualidades para describir ese mar. Y Kiki estaba maravillado, aterrado, embelesado. Era algo a la vez tan familiar como lejano. Pues él no recordaba haber visto el mar antes y siempre le tuvo tanto miedo como respeto.

Giró la vista y vio al pequeño intruso parado a su lado sonriéndole…

Sonriéndole...

El niño levantó una mano y lo llamó. Kiki se acercó a él con asombro, pero el pequeño le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Entonces Kiki comprendió y lo siguió.

"No lo hagas"

Esta vez la voz le taladró el cerebro, de una manera que lo obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Se sostuvo la cabeza pues sentía que intentaba partirse en mil pedazos. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose confundido y mareado... Muy mareado, un sopor lo inundó, llevándolo, arrastrándolo... Como el mar. Y nuevamente esa voz antes de ver todo negro.

"No lo hagas"

Despertó y observó lo primero que se le presentó ante sus ojos: Una pared... Una pared de mármol, o no. Era una construcción muy antigua, de eso no tenía dudas. Giró la cabeza y comprendió porqué le resultaba conocido. Era el Templo de Aries, su Templo; pero algo raro había en el ambiente.

Se levantó y el sonido del televisor le llamó la atención, caminó hasta el lugar y comprendió... Kiki vio al pequeño que lo guiaba: el niño estaba sentado en un sillón. Era tan parecido a él.

En el otro extremo del sillón estaba el hombre de cabellera verde, Shion. También miraba la televisión o eso parecía. Por la pantalla el mar. Mar que el pequeño observaba embelesado. El niño intruso pronunció algo… como que le encantaría saber nadar para poder arrojarse al mar. El hombre le contestó que cuando terminara su entrenamiento le enseñaría a nadar y el niño sonrió.

Kiki desde la pared observaba la escena. Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Lo comprendió...

Nadie notaba su presencia.

El pequeño se puso de pie y observó al hombre con una sonrisa sincera de admiración y amor.

— _Maestro_ —En esa pequeña palabra el niño quería dejar demostrado su profundo respeto.  
— _¿Qué sucede, Kiki?_ —preguntó Shion al niño al verlo frente a él.

El Kiki adulto años se puso de pie consternado.

Ese pequeño era él, sus ojos se le empañaron y en un hilillo de voz le suplicó al pequeño: “No lo hagas... por favor Kiki, no lo hagas”.

Pero el niño no lo oyó, nadie podía escucharlo, él solo presenciaba ese recuerdo. Y supo lo que a continuación pasaría, lo supo pues... era él.

El pequeño en respuesta se sentó sobre su maestro con las piernas abiertas, Shion primero se sorprendió; pero luego comprendió que era un gesto inocente de su pupilo. El pequeño Kiki se quedó observando las pupilas rosas del hombre, de quien consideraba como “su hombre”. En su inocencia deseaba a quien consideraba más que un padre lo tomara, como tantas veces lo vio poseyendo a Muu.

Muu era como un hermano mayor para él. Luego de que el maestro de su maestro fuera devuelto a la vida por gracia de los dioses, Shion se convirtió en todo su mundo para el pequeño de doce años. Y así frente a él, creyó que su amor de niño era más poderoso que la pasión de la carne. ¿Cuántas veces Kiki quiso ocupar el lugar de Muu por las noches? Pero solo era un niño...

Quiso demostrar lo contrario depositando un inocente beso en los labios del antiguo Patriarca.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó el Kiki adulto observando ajeno y a la vez involucrado esa penosa escena.  
— _¿Qué haces? Kiki_... —sentencio Shion impresionado, intentó quitarse al pequeño de encima, aquello no estaba bien.

Por la puerta, la entrada principal del Templo, alguien se acercaba.

—Por Athena, no... —sollozó el Kiki adulto recordándolo todo. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de culpa.

La figura se acercó al lugar y arrojo una bolsa al suelo al ver que Shion tenía a un pequeño de once años sobre sus piernas, besándolo.

Esa situación lo asqueó...

— _¡Maestro ¿qué hace?!_ —gritó Muu sin comprender la situación.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

El pequeño Kiki caminó de espaldas hasta toparse con la pared, justo donde el Kiki adulto observaba todo.  
—¿Qué has hecho, Kiki? —le preguntó a sí mismo, observando al pequeño, pero no lo escuchó.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, un gran destello amarillento cubrió el lugar. Poderes chocando. Lo único que podía verse era a Shion llorando sobre el cuerpo de Muu.

— _Muu... ¿qué he hecho? ¡Muu!_ —sollozó sobre su pecho, tomándolo por los hombros. Si tan solo hubiera esquivado sin corresponder el ataque...

Ambos, el Kiki adulto y el pequeño cayeron al suelo devastados. El mayor cerró los ojos para evitar seguir viendo, mientras negaba con su cabeza a la vez que el mismo se repetía esas palabras.

"No lo hagas ¿por qué lo hiciste Kiki, por qué?"

**(…)**

"¡No lo hagas!"

—Tranquilo, Kiki —pronunció una voz tan conocida como a la vez reconfortante—. Kiki, despierta... —Kiki abrió con lentitud los ojos y se encontró acostado en una camilla, a su lado estaba el Señor Kido—. Tranquilo... estás mejorando, verás que en un tiempo podrás salir de aquí. Tus progresos fueron más allá de lo esperado.  
—¿Doctor? —susurró el pelirrojo intentando contener las lágrimas.  
—Has... recordado todo —dijo el hombre mayor comprendiendo las inquietudes de su paciente—. Has recordado lo importante al menos, no te esfuerces por recordar más. Por el momento, las técnicas de hipnosis están funcionando. —El hombre se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana.

Kiki imitó a su doctor y caminó junto a él para observar la amplia calle infestada de coches. ¿Desde cuándo estaba en ese lugar? Desde hacía ocho años. Desde que ocurrió aquel incidente...  
 _  
Dicen que la mente humana es un misterio y que solo utilizamos un pequeño porcentaje. También dicen que cuando algo traumático nos sucede, la mente se bloquea intentando olvidar los recuerdos, pero estos permanecen allí, en lo más recóndito de nuestra mente. Y frente a un hecho, de repente, en un chispazo... lo recordamos todo. Absolutamente todo._

**(…)**

Pasó el tiempo, tiempo prudencial para permitirle la salida a Kiki. Se encontraba guardando sus cosas en un pequeño bolso, afuera era de día y en la oficina, el doctor Kido de la fundación Grad, preparaba el alta de su paciente y llenaba el informe médico. La persona que había ido en busca del joven se presentó en la sala principal, y por pedido del doctor ingresó y ocupó un lugar en la silla vacía.

—Tomé asiento, por favor. Usted es el tutor de Kiki…  
—Sí... dígame como está él.  
—Bueno, pues... con el tiempo mejorará, aun sigue... abrumado. Luego de permanecer ocho años en shock ha recuperado parte de la memoria, recordando lo sucedido. Fue traumático. Piense que ha estado encerrado en su mente durante todo este tiempo, sintiéndose seguro allí. Temiendo la verdad, la negó en su momento. Y a pesar de sus temores, se animó a reconocer el daño. Ese niño, que ahora es un joven, pasó por algo espantoso, no lo olvide. La culpa dominó su razón; pero estará mejor —finalizó con tono seguro y convincente.  
—Gracias, doctor.

Kiki lo recordó todo. Absolutamente todo. Había visto en su mente como dos personas queridas lucharon por su culpa, por un error, por un sueño infantil. Presenció aquella escena que fue producto de su capricho. No había sido su culpa, pero él lo sintió así y prefirió negar lo sucedido.

Ahora había despertado de ese letargo, ayudado por aquel doctor. Todo lo que su cerebro fabricó, las situaciones, las sensaciones, las personas... fueron un reflejo de su alma y de su mente, de su dolor y su tormento. Solo debía encontrar la forma de escapar y llegar a la verdad.

Siempre es doloroso, pero era la única forma de volver al mundo real.

Estuvo perdido en su mente por muchos años y ahora, sentado en la cama de aquella prestigiosa clínica que Saori, su diosa, tenía a su cargo como tantas otras empresas, alguien había ido en su búsqueda. Volteó y se encontró con aquella mirada que tanto dolor le producía; pero por el pasado, no porque lo mirara de una forma despectiva, de hecho sus pupilas reflejaban el profundo cariño que aún le tenía y que siempre le tendría.

No obstante la culpa pesaba tanto, dolía tanto. A Shion también le costó comprender que no había su culpa ni la de Kiki, pero con tiempo lo logró. De todos modos nunca se perdonaría lo que le había hecho a su primer pupilo y a quien había aprendido a amar. Nunca... debían tener paciencia para que las heridas cicatrizaran.

El pelirrojo tomó su bolso y con la vista baja se acercó al hombre, quien al ver ese estado calamitoso le levantó la quijada con una mano.

—He venido a buscarte. Te he extrañado —Y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Kiki lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
—Lo... siento. ¿No está enojado conmigo, maestro?  
—Kiki... —suspiró— no podría. No ha sido tu culpa. ¿Vamos? —sugirió.  
—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Kiki levantando la vista.  
—Al mar.

Desde el primer piso, apoyado en la baranda, el doctor observaba como uno de sus pacientes se iba de alta. La sonrisa fue recíproca. Una mueca de satisfacción y la otra de agradecimiento.

—Al mar primero, y luego Santuario —respondió Shion—, es hora de que tomes tu lugar. La primera casa ha permanecido vacía por ocho años.

Era cierto. No había Santo de Aries, pues Shion siguió siendo el Patriarca y Muu...

Muu había muerto en aquel trágico incidente.

Esa respuesta apuñaló el corazón del pelirrojo; pero con rapidez sonrió al comprender que aquel hombre que admiraba no dejaba de sentir ese cariño paternal por él. Sin embargo ya no podía confundir ese afecto, era un amor como el padre le puede tener a un hijo.

Kiki lo comprendió y lo agradeció en silencio.

Quizás con el tiempo, el dolor y la tristeza de perder a un ser querido abandonase los corazones de aquellos dos hombres. Juntos y con sus culpas se dirigieron al Santuario para intentar salir adelante.

**Fin**

_Dicen que la mente humana es un misterio y que solo utilizamos un pequeño porcentaje. También dicen que cuando algo traumático nos sucede, la mente se bloquea intentando olvidar los recuerdos, pero estos permanecen allí, en lo más recóndito de nuestra mente. Y frente a un hecho, de repente, en un chispazo... lo recordamos todo. Absolutamente todo._

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. Según las viejas notas de este fic, está inspirada en una película llamada Hypnos que no recuerdo XD.


End file.
